


Kinderhooligans

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blatant Disregard for the Sanctity of Time Out, Bug Death, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Thats a legit tag okay the death of bugs upsets me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of kindergarten is not going well for Peter Parker. Maybe a little blonde boy named Wade can help fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinderhooligans

The first day of kindergarten is not going well for Peter Parker. He’s spent the whole day so far crying over one thing or another, his little face red and splotchy from all his tears, and things don’t seem like they’ll be getting better anytime soon. All he wants is for the day to end.

He’s horrified on the playground to find that all of the other kids seem more interested in using the tiny magnifying glasses to try to fry insects than using them to study them like they’re supposed to.

Peter gathers up as many insects as he can in a desperate bid to save them and wanders away from the others, setting them free in the tall grass at the side of the playground and trying not to cry again at the thought of all of the friends they’ve lost.

Things only get worse once they are back inside. No one seems to want to sit with him, and the only other kid sitting alone is a scraggly looking boy Peter definitely doesn’t want to be friends with.

When a boy named Flash steals his cookies it’s the last straw for Peter, who leaves the table to go cry in the corner.

“Hey bug boy, why’re you crying?”

Peter blinks up at the figure standing above him. It’s the other boy who the other kids don’t seem to like. Wade Wilson. Peter knows that’s his name because the teacher has been yelling it angrily all day long. He’s blonde and covered in band aids, with scraped knees, a big cut on his face and mismatched socks, and he’s exactly the kind of kid Peter knows he should avoid.

“Go away,” Peter responds, wiping his eyes off on his sleeve. Unfortunately Wade seems to take this as an invitation to sit down next to him, flopping down crosslegged and far too close to Peter for his own comfort.

“But you’re crying! What kind of a friend would I be if I left you here all by yourself?” Wade asks in a mock shock, as though the very idea offends him.

“We aren’t friends,” Peter tells him, pouting sullenly.

“Yeah we are. You’re Peter right? Well no one else will even talk to me, but you are, so you’re my friend,” Wade shrugs with a lopsided grin, throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “So tell your buddy Wade what’s wrong.”

“F-Flash took my cookies,” he stutters, sniffling pathetically.

“That big blonde kid? Looks like her ran into a wall with his face a few times?” Wade asks with interest, glancing over to where Flash and some other boys are making a tower out of big wooden blocks, and laughing.

Peter tries not to giggle, but the laugh slips out anyways, making Wade’s eyes brighten with happiness.

“That’s not very nice,” he chides, though his giggles sort of undermine the sentiment.

“So? Neither is he,” Wade says absently. He’s smiling more brightly than Peter has seen anyone smile all day, and it’s directed entirely at him. Under the power of a smile like that he can almost forget how miserable things have been so far.

“Here, watch this,” Wade says, his voice brimming with the promise of trouble as he climbs to his feet and wanders over to Flash and his friends.

He spends a suspenseful minute inspecting the carefully crafted walls of their block-structure. He admires the towers, the tall walls and the little spaces they have painstakingly left as windows nodding in approval.

“Nice tower guys,” Wade says with a grin, and promptly pushes it over.

“Hey! What’re you doing freak?” Flash screams angrily, clambering to his feet in rage.

Two seconds later he’s crying as a block connects with his head, hard enough to bruise.

“WADE WILSON!”

“There ya go bug boy! Payback!” Wade yells with a wink as he dashes past, the teacher hot on his heels.

He knows it’s wrong to hit people, and that he really really shouldn’t be happy, but Peter feels a wide smile stretching across his face for the first time that day.

Later Peter visits Wade in time out while their teacher is busy dealing with a situation at the other end of the classroom.

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” Peter says, barely suppressing the urge to grin.

“He deserved it. He stole your cookies Petey. You don’t just steal a man’s cookies!” Wade exclaims excitedly. His whole demeanour has changed from bored indifference to barely suppressed energetic joy now that Peter has come to talk to him.

“Thank you for trying to help. But no more hitting okay?” Peter says, finally letting himself smile brightly at his new friend.

“Aw that’s so boring though,” Wade complains, hopping up off of his chair to sling his arm around Peter’s shoulder again. “But I’ll try.”

“Good. Wanna go play superheroes?”

“Peter how dare you? I’m on time out,” Wade’s eyes are gleaming with mischief, and though Peter has been raised to always be good and follow the rules he can’t help but feel a little excited at the prospect of breaking them for once.

“I don’t really think she’ll notice you’re gone,” he tells Wade, looking over to their teacher. He’s pretty sure she’s got her hand’s full holding their inconsolable (and suspiciously hairy) classmate Logan away from his tormentor as he screams “but I’m supposed to be the BEST at what I do,” and Victor Creed grins viciously, waving an immaculately coloured picture in his face with a taunting smile.

“I get to be the hero! You have to be the lady I save,” Wade shouts, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him across the classroom.

“Nope! I wanna be your sidekick! Uh…” Peter pauses, his little face scrunched up in concentration behind the frames of his too-big glasses. “Bug Boy!”

They both laugh so hard during their game that Peter feels like they may never stop, and by the time it’s time to go home on the bus he’s started wishing the day would never end.


End file.
